


【翔润】先生

by MHS112



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MHS112/pseuds/MHS112





	【翔润】先生

“啊...啊...轻一点...求求...你了...”

安静的教室里只剩下两人的身影，贴合在一起的部位加速冲撞让学生不得不揪着樱井翔的领子求饶。

“你的小嘴越来越会吸了，是我调教的好呢？还是你天生就这么淫荡，松本同学？”

言语的挑逗让松本害羞起来，下意识再次夹紧了樱井的下身，引的对方低叹一声。松本连忙摇头，否认着自己内心渴求的那一面。

樱井翔在松本快要高潮的时候退出来，退后一步离开课桌：“下来，自己趴好。”

松本雪白的皮肤在月光下显得更加不真实，皮肤上的蒙着一层汗水反射着清冷的光线，让樱井翔下意识咽了一下口水。

他的一举一动都因为情欲而变得更加诱人，红着眼眶，乖乖下了课桌趴在上面。上半身伏在桌子上，故意把臀部抬的很高，露出还在红肿的小穴，一张一合求着樱井翔的怜爱。

“快点”奶音的撒娇击打着樱井翔的耳膜。

但是他并没有动作，而是摸了一下松本那细的过分的腰肢，笑着诱惑着他：

“自己来”

松本回头瞪了他一下，然后抬高臀部往后一点点吞着樱井翔身下的巨物。

“啊...太...大了...好痛...”吞到一半的穴口还紧紧包裹着前端吮吸着。但是松本怎么都不愿意再动了，上半身无力的趴在桌子上，微微颤着。

樱井翔抚摸着松本敏感的腰部，俯下身亲吻着松本的耳垂。还不等对方反应过来就动腰狠狠插进去。

松本仰头发出一声尖叫，给樱井翔机会在他白皙的脖颈上胡作非为的留下草莓。

小穴紧紧包裹着阴茎让松本感觉自己要被撑破了。他记得曾经樱井翔说的话语，一点点放松自己，慢慢前后套弄着。

“没想到你还记得。不过松本同学，现在也过12时了，凭我在床上教你的东西，你怎么也该对我说一声 教师节快乐 吧，嗯？”

“啊...啊哈...好的...老师...”


End file.
